Lions and Snakes and Love, Oh My!
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Draco couldn't stand Hermione Granger. She drove him mad! But with her being Head Girl and him being Head Boy, it was hard to avoid her. But when all that rage builds up, it only takes so long before the tension has to be released...on eachother.
1. Drive Me Mad

**A/N-Set in 7th**** year. No actually time stamp in this story. Just writing what I think would be an interesting story if Voldemort wasn't a major threat in the Wizarding world anymore and what happens…happens. **

**Dramione. **

**Hate Me Till You Love Me**

**Drive Me Mad**

Chapter 1

He glared at her from across the room. He hated her. He hated her with a passion that burned bright and hot.

_Look at her raising her hand. She's such a teacher's pet. God, she bugs me. Does she always have to be such a know-it-all?_

"Very well put, Ms. Granger. 10 points for Gryffindor."

_Of course. _

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. His weight balanced on the hind legs of the chair as he stared across the room at the back of her stupid head. _Her stupid, frizzy haired head. At least she's cleaned up since the very first time I saw her. She obviously bought a brush and learned how to manage her lion's main. Even went to the level of wearing makeup. She's still stupid though. _

She drove him crazy and she wasn't even doing anything. That's why he hated her. She drove him crazy without even trying.

_Why would Potter and Weasel choose her to be friends with? I'll never know. Then again,…why would she choose to be friends with such incompetent baboons?_

Draco snickered.

_Well no doubt, it's because she couldn't find any other friends._

"Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you have something to say?" McGonagall requested.

"A few things Professor. But, I don't necessarily find them relevant to this discussion."

"Agreed Mr. Malfoy. So please keep your amusement contained."

"Absolutely, professor."

_I'm such a git. I know it. I enjoy it far too much. _

Hermione turned her head around and glared at Draco. He returned the favor and finally she turned back around, shaking her head. She too felt the feeling of resentment towards him, to the highest degree.

_How dare she even look at me! I feel like taking a shower now just to get the grime of her stare off my skin. I hope she's proud of herself!_

Finally, the class was dismissed and Draco stormed out of the room, heading back to the Head's dorm. On arrival, he looked at the portrait hole and sighed deeply. He loved his new dorm. He deserved his new dorm. At least he thought so.

But, with it came a price.

_What did I do that made me deserve the long-term punishment of having Granger as head girl? I know that being head boy is a prestigious honor but now it feels more like a punishment, courtesy of one Hermione Stupid Face Granger._

Draco went straight to his room to get what he needed for his shower. Walking out, he groaned loudly when he saw Hermione taking off her long black robe.

"Please, don't hold back your displeasure." she said dryly.

"Wasn't planning on it." he retaliated coolly.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked. "You should be at lunch."

"I should be wherever I decide to be." he said. "Besides, this is my private time, so leave." his cold eyes threw daggers, which she reflected, obviously unharmed by him.

"This is half my dorm. Hello? Head Girl." she said pointing to her pin.

"Hello?…Sod off." he said mockingly.

"It's been two weeks since the start of the school year and every minute in this dorm has been a living hell. As if the horns on your head weren't obvious to that fact, I refuse to be run out by some ignorant, spoiled, brat of an ex-death eater."

"Granger, you're not as tall as you think you are." he said calmly.

"Yeah, well trust me when I say that you're as short as I thought you were."

He rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, well…" he said walking past her, heading to the bathroom. "I'll say hi to Weasel and Pothead while I'm down here." he said brushing his arm against hers lightly as he passed.

"So generous." she said sarcastically turning around to give him a coy smile. He turned around himself and walked backwards to the bathroom.

"What can I say? I'm a giver." he said holding his hands out in the air. "But, I don't give to the poor so don't come a knockin'."

She rolled her eyes as he proceeded to the shower with a smirk on his face.

_He drives me insane! Ugh! I know he probably bought the spot of Head Boy, but that doesn't give him the right to be such a nasty, little ferret all the time. But wait…who am I kidding? He's always been this way. Why on earth would I expect him to suddenly grow up with the new head boy responsibilities? He's still a Slytherin. He's still a stuck up pureblood with no feelings towards others. And, he's still my sodding roommate! Life is so unfair._

Draco turned the shower on till its steam could suffocate someone. He didn't care how boiling the water was, it felt good. He liked scolding hot showers. It balanced him out. Being cold all the time made him desire warmth. Hate did that to people. His father had taught him from a young age that without hate, you could never know love. Which was perfectly fine with Lucius. His mother on the other hand had taught him without love, you could never know hate and that's exactly what she had wished for her son.

Narcissa hated her husband and he hated her twice as much. Growing up the way Draco did, he learned things upside down. No wonder he didn't know right from wrong. They all blended together.

Turning the shower off, Draco got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw his father's cold eyes in the reflection. His hair was messy and had grown to the same length it had been when he was a third year. He grasped onto the sink and tried to see his mother in his eyes. The little flicker of hope flashed before him and he pulled away. Quickly grabbing his tie, he walked out of the bathroom.

Hermione was lying on the couch, head back on a pillow, as she massaged her temples.

"Aw. Long day?" he asked babyishly as he wrapped his tie around his neck.

She sat up slowly and rubbed in-between in her eyes.

"You're not helping." Hermione said blandly.

She stood up and stretched.

Draco's hair was still wet and jagged. As he tied his tie, Hermione couldn't help but slowly glance at him. The top few buttons of his shirt weren't buttoned yet and they exposed what was the beginning of proud Quidditch chest.

"I hope you're ready for tonight." he said tightening the tie. She looked away and grabbed the books that were on the table.

He looked up and caught her eyes.

"Patrolling the castle?" he asked aware that she had forgotten.

"Oh, right."

"Come on Granger, too tired to keep up?" he asked.

"No. Just…didn't sleep very much last night. It's starting to catch up with me."

He smirked at her.

"That never happens to me. I've got major stamina." he said. "I can go…nights without a break."

"I'm very happy for you." she said.

"So am I." he said. "And…so are they." he said letting a cocky laugh escape.

"Well, actually it was your fault I didn't get much sleep last night."

"We've been over this. You can think about me all night but…no touching." he said. "This." he looked up and down his body. "Is V.I.P only"

"Right. I forgot. It's for girls like Pansy Parkinson right?"

"Do I hear jealousy?" he asked cupping his ear and leaning in a little bit.

"You got me." she said walking over to him. "I don't know how I've been able to resist you for this long." she rolled her eyes as she walked past him. "You're so smug, Malfoy."

He was just plain amused at her as she left. She was so disapproving at everything he did and it made it far more enjoyable than it actually was. He knew she couldn't sleep last night because he had Pansy over. They didn't shag or anything. But, he did make sure to make everything with Pansy dramatic and over the top. Just snogging her caused her to moan loudly. That was his power over her. It was all worth it because it got the affect he had wanted from Hermione. That made him very happy.

Grabbing his cloak and books, he headed back to class. He was dreading having to patrol the castle with Granger that night. But, it was his duty after all. Even if it meant putting up with her. But hey, he could torment her even more than he already had and that was what kept him going.

**XOXO**

_I wonder what Pansy and every other girl sees in him? Aren't they aware of what a git he is? They must see it! But, I am the only girl he treats like trash. So, maybe they're blinded by whatever it is he does to them. Even Ginny one told me she thought he was attractive. Even after calling her The Little Weaselbee, she likes him. She's clearly mad._

Hermione got through the rest of the day and was so happy when she finally got back to her room that night. She was exhausted and was relieved at the comfort of the soft and welcoming bed that had her name written all over it.

She only got about two seconds of rest before Malfoy abruptly pushed open her door.

"Up. Get up, Granger. We need to patrol." he said. She groaned and didn't move. "Don't force me to get you up the hard way." he said. "I'm very good with a wand." She groaned again before sitting up. Draco was leaning against her doorframe, eating an apple with his ankles crossed.

He was in a pair of jeans and had on a white shirt, covered by a black and green trimmed collared sweater and a pair of designer black leather shoes.

"Fine but give me a minute." she said walking over and slamming the door in his face.

She sorted through her clothes and didn't know what to wear. She was too tired to put combinations together.

"Come on Granger, this isn't a bloody fashion show!" he yelled from the common room. Finally, she decided on a pair of jeans and a white shirt hidden underneath a stylish deep red cardigan. Walking out of her room, Malfoy was surprised to see her in her relaxed casual clothes. She didn't look as nearly as insipid as she normally did and he took notice instantly. He was male after all. He wouldn't deny that fact. Red was a good color on her but he would never tell her that. Never.

"Let's get this over with." she said walking towards the portrait hole. Malfoy followed behind her, ready to annoy Hermione to death.

It didn't take long either.

"Malfoy! Please, shut up." she said angrily. He just laughed. He antagonized her to no end.

"Granger relax. Is it just me or do you not have any fun in your life?" he asked glancing at her.

"I have fun. I have all kinds of fun." she said defensively.

"Alphabetizing your books doesn't count." he said.

She glared at him.

"I do not alphabetize my books for fun."

"Then what do you do?" he asked.

"None of your business. Can you please go back to ignoring me? I prefer that." she said.

"No need to get defensive." A few moments went by before Malfoy confessed something bluntly. "You know, I hate you." he said.

"Feeling's mutual." she replied.

"No. I mean I really, really hate you." he said.

"Trust me, we're on the same page."

The two headed down to the dungeons and kept to themselves. Hermione was exhausted and ready to fall asleep where she stood. Her eyes started to droop and Draco glanced over at her and noticed.

"I honestly couldn't have kept you up all night." he said. "Pansy left around three."

"Wow, earlier than last week." she said sarcastically.

"Get over it, Granger. It's not my fault you couldn't get a wink of sleep last night and you're all bitchy cause you have insomnia."

She stopped walking and turned to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Malfoy, I really, _really_ don't want to be down here in the dungeons with you. But, since I have to be…" Draco gave her inquisitive eyes. "I want to make this as painless and as quick as possible."

"Go ahead and pretend like you don't love us being alone down here." he said with a smirk. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"But, it's never gonna happen. So, don't get any mad ideas." he said giving her a smug look.

"You are so completely full of yourself. I don't even know how that's possible." she said before walking ahead of him, picking up the pace.

He smiled knowing he had succeeded once again in driving her up the wall. This year was going to be so much fun.

_Granger only makes it too easy. If she stands up against me, I stand up even taller. If she insults me, I insult her twice as hard. She needs to understand the fact that she can't ever compare herself to me. She needs to realize where the line separates the two of us. I'll be the one to let her know. God forbid she even thinks for a second that someone like me would fraternize with someone like her._

_Pshhh…yeah. Like that'll happen._

**A/N-So this is chapter one. Stick around because it's going to be getting juicier and full of hot Dramione-ness. You'll be begging for water before you say the word.**


	2. The Pleasure Marvel

**Rated T. **

**The Pleasure Marvel**

Chapter 2

_Thanks heavens it's Saturday._

Hermione got out of bed and stretched. She had such a great night of sleep. Draco had no company, so she was able to get the rest she needed that night. But, if he was planning on getting really loud, Hermione had her silencing charm all ready to go.

She walked out of her room with a smile. She wouldn't let anyone ruin today. It was beautiful out and she was excited for the Quidditch match that was taking place later that day.

"Nice PJ's." Draco drawled from one of the chairs in front of the fire place, where he was reading the paper. He didn't even have to look up to ridicule her.

"Say what you want, Malfoy." Hermione said. "I refuse for you to get me down today. Let's save the humiliation for when Gryffindor beats Slytherin at today's match."

"Not likely." he said before looking up at her. "I've been working on my seeking, Granger. Potter doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Hm." she said pretending to think. "That's interesting."

"What's interesting?" he asked giving her an uncaring but darn-my-curiosity expression.

Hermione had an amused smile playing on her lips.

"It's just that…it's kinda funny how you've been "working on your seeking" and Harry's been passing the time just waiting until he beats you on his own."

That pissed Draco off because he crumpled the paper to the floor and got off his feet in an instant. He was already in front of Hermione by the time she blinked.

"_Never_ underestimate me." he said through gritted teeth. That scared Hermione and she felt herself shudder deep inside. She looked at the ground quickly hating the horrible feeling of intimidation being pushed upon her. A few seconds later, Draco just let out a small egotistical chuckle. "I scare you, don't I Granger?" he asked even though he knew. "Funny thing is…" he whispered "I don't even have to try."

She looked up at him and met his eyes with an ice cold stare.

"You don't scare _me_." she said pulling away from him. His self-righteousness was dimmed instantly when he saw his control over her fade as well. "You might scare away others with the brass rudeness and mean-spirit that you possess, but don't for one second think that you scare me. I feel a lot of thinks toward you, Malfoy. But fear is not one of them."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" he asked sarcastically.

"You should." Hermione said dryly. "Because it's the only one you're ever going to receive."

His eyes narrowed at her as she turned away from him and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll show her who's the best seeker around." he said angrily to himself.

**XOXO**

Down in the Great Hall, Harry was packing on food for the match. On match days, Harry could eat his weight in food. But, it was no contest when Ron ended up eating all their weights combined.

"I love playing Slytherin." Ron said with a mouthful of food. "Nothing's better than beating them at something they think they own."

Harry and Hermione agreed.

"If we win today's game, we'll be in first place against all the houses." Harry said.

"But if we lose…" Ron said.

"Slytherin's in first." Harry said telling Hermione.

"That's not gonna happen." she said. "You guys are going to win. I know it. Malfoy's not nearly the seeker you are, Harry." Hermione said. "Besides, with you, Ron and Ginny, I know that it's the best team Hogwarts has had in years."

"Speak of the devil." Hermione said with a smile as Ginny came walking over to them in her Quidditch gear.

"Hello all." she said taking a seat next to Harry on the bench. He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

It was nice to see Harry happy. Ginny and him were the talk of the castle. They were the "it" couple. Besides Malfoy and that _thing_ known as Pansy, everybody wanted a romance as hot as their's.

It was also uber cute to see the two walk hand in hand to the Quidditch pitch in their matching uniforms.

Ron on the other hand had gotten used to the attention that came from being on one of the best Quidditch teams in the school. With that title came the ladies and many of them. That's what bothered Hermione in fact. She didn't want to have a crush on one of her closest friends. But it was unavoidable. She was around him so much and she just couldn't get rid of the feelings she felt towards him.

But, he never even looked at her that way. And he never would. She just needed to get used to that fact and move on. But, sometimes it's harder to tell yourself it's not worth it to wait around than it is to just stick around and hope that one day it will.

"We better head over to the pitch for warm up." Harry said.

"Slytherin is going to wish they never even tried." Ginny said.

"Let's do this." Ron said determined. All three of them stood up.

"Good luck." Hermione said to her friends before they waved goodbye and headed out of the Hall.

"Granger!" someone yelled right next to Hermione. She jumped and the person standing there laughed hysterically. "Little jumpy." Draco said.

"Yeah, that's because you're breathing down my neck." she said glaring at him.

"It's a shame Potty and the Weaselbees actually think they're going to win."

"No." she said. "They _know_ they're going to win."

"Yeah, we'll see a about that." he said leaning in. "I'm going to show you how a real man does it." he said.

"There's a real man around here?" she asked looking around sarcastically.

"I'm more of a man than you could ever begin to handle, Granger."

"Yeah, but are you a _real_ boy?" she asked mockingly, referencing Pinocchio.

He just looked at her like she was high. Malfoy didn't know muggle nursery rhymes or stories. So it was disappointing that he didn't understand the insult.

"Listen Malfoy." Hermione said standing up. "I'm going to be the bigger person here and say "Good Luck to you." she said modestly. "I wish you a good game and I hope that you're not disappointed in the end." He hated when she got all noble. "So, I'll see you tonight when we patrol." turning on her heel she headed out of the Great Hall leaving behind an un-amused Draco.

**XOXO**

Back and forth, points flew between teams. Gryffindor in the lead. Slytherin in the lead. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Gryffindor. Slytherin.

As the points mounted up, the crowd gazed longingly at Harry and Draco, as the two raced around for the snitch. It was intense as the two fought to the death trying to grab the golden prize.

Hermione cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindor's as they watched Harry reach for the snitch. But he lost it when it made a quick turn and headed downward. Harry raced after it and right on his tail was Malfoy.

Hermione crossed her fingers as she anticipated the capture by her friend. The snitch raced around up and down until finally being caught. It was a majestic catch and was acquired by a tricky and strategically done move. It was such an elaborate play that even the losing team was impressed. Hermione's mouth fell open as she saw him hold up the snitch for the crowd to see. He turned and faced Hermione, knowing exactly where she was in the crowd. He smirked at her.

Draco had caught the snitch.

**XO**

She sighed as she headed down to the pitch to talk to the losing team; her friends.

"That was a really good game, Harry." Hermione said touching his shoulder.

"Just not good enough." Draco said. Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Walk away, Malfoy. Have some respect." Harry said.

"Right." he said. "You're completely right, Potter. I've learned today actually that it's important to be the bigger person and be polite to others, win or lose." Harry didn't believe him. Hermione especially knew he had a trick up his sleeve. "Actually, another thing." he looked at Hermione. "Thanks for wishing me good luck before the game today, Granger. I just hope you're not "disappointed" on how it ended. You gave me the power, Granger. Thank you." he said mockingly as he patted his heart. "I won't forget it."

The rest of the Slytherin's laughed. Draco knew he had gotten under Hermione's skin again and he knew that her friend's wouldn't be okay with hearing what they heard. If he had done his job right, they would be angry with her for wishing him luck.

And he was right.

Harry just shook his head and went to get changed with Ginny and Ron following behind to do their own thing.

Hermione was so angry with Malfoy. She could not believe that he took everything out of context and made her friends angry with her. She couldn't believe he would do something so horrible. But then again, she stopped being surprised at the things Draco did or said after meeting him for the first time.

Getting back to the Head's Tower later that night, Hermione angrily stormed in.

"How dare you do that to me!" she yelled at Draco who was lounging on the couch with one arm behind his head. He started to snigger about the situation. "Harry and Ron won't even talk to me now!"

"Consider that a favor from Me." he replied.

"I am so sick of this, Malfoy!" she yelled. "Something has to change here because this isn't working!"

He got up from the sofa and stretched.

"You're right, Granger. So how about you give up Head Girl spot so Pansy can have it and we'll all be happy."

"Yeah, I'd love to see the day that Pansy Pitiful Parkinson gets Head Girl." she said. "Money can't buy you everything you want."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." he said. "You'd be surprised how many people take money as a bribe."

"Yeah, like your father's type. You're just like him." she said. "Cold! Emotionless! And of all things, wickedly immoral!"

Draco crossed the distance between them in two swift steps. He got right in her face and gritted his teeth in anger as he spoke.

"Don't you ever, ever, compare me to my father!" he said cynically. "You know nothing about me. So don't you ever speak one syllable about any of it."

She just laughed in his face, never backing down, staying exactly where she was when he strutted over.

"It must hurt to know you're a spitting image of him." she said with disgust.

Draco didn't know what to do with his rage. He felt so many different emotions at that moment. He didn't understand how Hermione could bring so much out of him. He had never felt so much…feeling. As a Malfoy, you learn not to feel from a very young age. But now his blood, his heart…they were pumping fast and loud. Draco would never hit a girl but he needed to channel his rage out somehow.

He grabbed her by the back of the upper arms and squeezed tightly. She winced in pain but he just stared deep into her eyes. Without a second thought, he crashed his lips onto hers. It was an angry kiss and he didn't feel sorry when he bit down hard on her bottom lip and pulled hard on it with his teeth.

He engulfed her mouth with his strong tongue and refused for her to have any control in the matter whatsoever. He pulled away abruptly and looked at the confused and shaken Hermione.

"I am nothing like my father." he said controlled. "If I were…I would have cursed you, not kissed you."

Hermione was entirely confused.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

Draco was unsure of how to answer that question because he truly had no idea.

"I don't know." he answered. "You. Drive. Me. Crazy, Granger." he said solidly. "I guess it's my only logical way of making you shut up for the first time in your life."

"Out of all the ways…that's…what you've come up with?" she asked.

"Did you fancy it?" he asked with a smirk.

She got all red and felt the blush that appeared on her face.

"Not at all." she said crossing her arms.

"You didn't feel a thing when I kissed you?" he asked disbelieving.

"Except for disgust and remorse?" she asked stilling blushing.

"Those aren't words used to describe a kiss from a Malfoy. It must have been a technicality. Let me change your mind." he said briskly pulling her back into his arms. This time he wrapped both arms around her as he brought his lips quickly down upon hers. He changed it up a bit from the last kiss as he let his lips caress her own with more substance and attention; not so rough.

He took real pleasure in her not pulling away from him. After all, who would? Letting his hands slowly start to massage her back, he was surprised that she herself had started to kiss him. He felt her weight which meant she probably had weak knees.

_Put something over her mouth and keep her distracted, Granger isn't nearly as bothersome as she seems. Besides her less than pure blood, she's not…completely horrible._

And that's when Draco started to lose the battle with himself he never knew he was even suited up for. Kissing Hermione made his blood start to pump hot again. He slowly began to fade away as he kissed her and he enjoyed it. Not having to be the center of energy anymore was a nice relief.

His hands slowly rode up her back, one stopping on the back of her neck whilst the other went around and slowly cupped her face. Draco's lip sensitivity suddenly rose and he got chills from the small, tiny sound that escaped her lips. The kind of sound received when you knew you were doing something right.

He was completely engulfed in her everything when…

"Get up!"

Draco's eyes suddenly flew open and he realized he was dreaming on the sofa in front of the fire place.

"Malfoy, get up for the millionth time! I'm not patrolling this castle alone." Hermione said from above him. She was dressed in another pair of jeans and had on a solid scarlet zip down sweater. He couldn't believe it. He had dreamed the entire incident. "Whether I have to listen to you gloat about beating Harry today, you still better help me with the duties and requirements of being Head Boy and Girl." Hermione said before going to get her wand.

Draco sat up feeling as though he was in a daze. Everything felt so real. Absolutely everything…about her.

She came walking back over and placed her wand in her back pocket before throwing another look at Draco.

"Are you coming?" she asked before heading out of the portrait hole.

Draco ran a hand through his hair.

_Oh, shit._

A/N-Whatcha think? Please review!


	3. Reason In Madness

**I changed the title of the story. Please don't kill me. Formerly known as 'Hate Me Till You Love Me'**

**Enjoy!**

**Reason In Madness**

Chapter 3

_Draco keeps looking at me. _Hermione thought as she and Malfoy walked through the castle. _He thinks I haven't been noticing it. _Hermione tensed up for a second and got very self-conscious. _I probably have something on my face! _

She strategically turned her head to the left so Draco couldn't see her as she wiped her face lightly, hoping to get rid of whatever it was.

_Oh, God. He's staring again! I probably smeared whatever it was that was on me and made it worse. However, I'm sure he would have made fun of me for it by now, so maybe not. He's been acting strange all evening. He hasn't even stopped to boast about earlier or talk about his superiority. I wonder what's up with him._

Draco was shaking in his boots, metaphorically. The dream had felt so real. Now his mind was playing tricks on him. He couldn't help but think of that amazing kiss every time he looked at her. He felt like he was trapped in a sick game.

"We should sweep the pitch real quick and then…" Hermione said turning to Draco. Her words slowed as she tried to read his face. "We…should be done…for the night." His eyes looked distant. He nodded and went along with it, completely unsure of what to do or say around her. He was suddenly very self-conscious.

Walking out onto the field, Draco headed for the broomstick cupboard.

"Granger, I'm going to fly around for a bit." he said wanting desperately to get away from her.

"But, you could get into trouble." she said cautiously.

He turned his head around as he continued walking, catching

"Who's gonna tell?" he asked.

Frankly, he didn't care if he got into trouble. He needed fresh air away from…her. He needed to get back into his element. Flying allowed him to do that.

Hermione wasn't sure why he had the urge to fly around the castle at eleven at night. Everyone else had already gone off to bed, including the teachers.

Draco grabbed his broom and got situated on it.

"Why are you still here?" he demanded.

She took offence to the question.

"Excuse me? What happened to patrolling the castle?"

"You just said we were done. Now go to bed, Granger." he said kicking himself off the ground.

He was out of sight within seconds and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. Get into trouble, then."

She headed back to the Head's dorm and eventually fell asleep in front of the fireplace with one of her favorite books.

By the time Draco returned, he had cleared his head.

_No problem. I'm free. No more Granger thoughts. I am Draco Malfoy and I demand to be back to normal!_

Walking through the portrait hole, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her asleep on the sofa, book across her chest. The firelight flickered across her face and Malfoy panicked. He ran to his room and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Apparently, the freedom flight hadn't worked.

He threw himself on his black and green silk sheets and covered his face in his hands. This was preposterous!

_It was one dream! Knock yourself out of it. You've had better! _

He looked up at the ceiling, confused as to what was happening to him. Had he really enjoyed the dream as much as it seemed?

_Sleep. I need sleep. Then I'll wake up in the morning and everything will be fine. I'm delusional. _

Undressing into just a pair of black silk boxers, Draco climbed into bed.

_Everything will be fine in the morning._

**XOXO**

Granger wearing a Slytherin crest. It was so wrong it was right.

Well, in Draco's diverted mind anyway. Tossing and turning all night, his dreams played the same scene on loop. Draco walking into his room after classes, finding Granger wearing nothing but a black silk nighty with green lace and the Slytherin crest on the right side breast; sitting up on her knees, beckoning him with a single finger. Smirk on his face he walks over to her, undoing his tie in the process. Kiss, kiss. Explosion. Smirk. Loop. Over and over again. But, each time it got hotter; more detailed.

Waking up Draco wanted to kill himself. He needed a cold shower and he remembered every detail on why.

Grabbing his robe, he snuck out of his room trying not to wake Hermione, who was now asleep in her room. Draco turned on the cold water full blast and tried to clear his mind.

_What's happening to me? Give it to Granger to do this to me and get sick pleasure from it. She probably knows exactly what's happening and is getting a big kick out of it with Potter and Weasel. _Draco thought for a few seconds trying to make sense of it all. _Unless…these horrible images…no…no! Granger is…disgusting. _

Draco couldn't possibly accept the fact that he might have the hots for Granger. If he wouldn't admit it…his body sure as hell would.

Once Draco was "cured", he turned the knob to hot water and was immediately relaxed.

_I'm making a huge deal out of nothing. I'm sure if I just ignore it, everything will go back to the way it's supposed to be. Don't obsess. _

**XO**

Sitting in potions was a nightmare. It was such a boring class most of the time. Draco looked around the classroom as Snape talked about whatnot. He stopped and looked at Hermione a few times before quickly looking away. To be on the safe side, he wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

"I expect no less than the best work you can muster through your withering bones." Snape said grimly. He skimmed the class glaringly before saying "I will be partnering you up into twos. Each group will complete the Vember Potion. It takes approximately two weeks to brew." Everyone groaned because they heard it was one of the hardest potions in Snape's class. Glaring at them, he continued. "I will assign partners and if I sense any type of immature foolery, I will deduct as many house points as it takes to knock you off your stool."

Everyone straightened up right away. Snape looked down at the list he had made and read it without paying attention to the class' responses.

"Bulstrode, Longbottom." Neville quivered at having to work with Millicent because she scared him. It was quite funny to see actually. "Zabini, Lovejoy." "Weasley, Patel…Potter, Thomas." As the names went on and on, Draco stayed still, scared to see who he was going to be partnered with. "Malfoy, Parkinson." Relief. A few more names were called until Hermione found out she was partnered with Seamus.

"Get your supplies and begin." Snape said sternly. As the class proceeded, Draco began setting up the cauldron. As everyone started mixing their potions, Hermione realized they were missing a supply. Getting up to retrieve it, she crashed into Pansy who had bumped into her.

"Watch it, Granger." Pansy spat. "You almost got mud blood all over my clean robes."

"Yeah, what a shame that would have been." Hermione glared at her before walking away.

Pansy turned around and smiled at Draco who ignored her. Behind Hermione, who was at the supply table now, she heard an explosion. Whipping her head around, she saw both Seamus and Pansy lying on the floor. The class went into a commotion as Snape made his way over to the scene.

"Finnigan!" he yelled loudly. Seamus' eyebrows were gone…again and his hair was spiked backwards. Pansy and him both lay in disarray on the ground.

"Longbottom, Potter, take Mr. Finnigan to the hospital wing straight away. "Malfoy, you will accompany Ms. Parkinson."

Draco nodded and proceeded to help. Hermione couldn't believe what just happened. She told Seamus not to start until they had everything they needed.

"He'll never learn." Ron said coming up next to Hermione. She shook her head but was still worried for Seamus.

Walking back over to their cauldron, Hermione cleaned up the mess. By the time Harry, Draco and Neville got back; Snape had come up with an amazingly horrible plan.

"Malfoy, Granger." Snape called. The two unhappily beckoned his call. Standing side by side, Snape announced the change of events. "Since the two of you are without partners now, you'll be working together."

_NO!_

"I expect even more from the two of you considering your Head Boy and Girl stance." Snape slowly turned his head and looked at Draco. "So, I expect zero disappointment." Draco nodded obediently. "Get to work then." Wish a whish of his robes, Snape was gone.

Draco turned to Hermione and glared.

"Why do I have to work with you?" he asked irritably. "I don't see you enough already?"

"Trust me, I'd rather chew off my own arm than work with you willingly." she said.

"Then start chomping Granger." he said disdained. Walking away, Draco had no idea what he was going to do with himself. In the ten seconds he spent arguing with her; Draco nearly killed himself trying not to jump her bones. This whole Granger thing was starting to affect him a lot harder than it had at the beginning. In other words…uh-oh.

Watching her do the potion correctly, Hermione slowly turned her head and glared at Draco.

"Are you actually planning on helping me at all?"

"No." he said straightforwardly.

She rolled her eyes at him and he went back to watching her. He was lost in a frenzy of his own thoughts.

Hermione on the other hand, felt Draco's stare on her. She didn't feel like he was glaring at her, pegging the perfect curse to use, but she felt like she was being…watched. Just like she had been the other night on patrol. It was the weirdest feeling. She slowly turned to glance at Draco and was surprised when he suddenly turned his gaze away from her, trying to be discreet.

She blinked a few times before going back to work, questioning the action.

_Stupid! Stupid! _Draco yelled in his head. _If you keep looking at her like that, she'll know something's up. Knock it off and get over her! It! I mean it!_

He growled angrily at himself and Hermione looking at him uneasily.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine Granger. Get back to work."

Hermione stopped doing what she was doing.

"No. This is a two-person project. I'm person number one and you're person number two." she said speaking slowly.

"Let's get something straight here, Granger. I'm number one. Always." he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"So, I guess that means you go first." Giving him a cheeky smile, she scooted the supplies over in his direction.

He looked down at the supplies and then back at her dumbly.

"Granger, you are a bigger nuisance than you know." he said miserably before reaching over and grabbing a vile of 'Eye of Newt'.

**XOXO**

Sitting at the Slytherin table, Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were talking casually.

"Jennifer Lovejoy, man." Blaise spoke of his Potions partner. "Jen-I-Fer. Lovejoy." he said again pumped. "No doubt, I'll have that by the end of the week."

Draco laughed.

"It takes you that long?" Malfoy asked.

"I'd ask you how long it'd take you but you're stuck with that Gryffindor girl."

"Granger." he said groaningly.

"At least it gives you a break from Pansy." Zabini said. "She's good for a quickie but sometimes you just want to lock her in a broom cupboard and leave her there until you're ready for another quickie." he said laughing.

Malfoy kind of zoned out thinking about Hermione. Pansy was still in the hospital wing along with Seamus. Madam Pomfrey didn't know how long the two of them would be there either. Last time he heard, both were still out cold. Leave it to Seamus to blow the two of them up with a coma potion.

Heading back up to the Heads Tower, Draco said the password and walked into the common room to find Hermione there with Slytherin Miles Matterhorn.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked rudely.

"I'm helping him study." Hermione said giving him attitude while looking up and throwing daggers.

"Why? Is he too stupid to open a book and read it himself?"

Miles just threw a mocking laugh into the air.

"I'm just always so busy trying to be just like you Draco, I fall behind sometimes."

"We all can't be as handsome and smart as I, Matterhorn." Draco said taking his cloak off. "Hell would have to freeze over numerous times for you to remotely come close to reaching my standard."

"Maybe you could make that happen then, Draco. Aren't you Satan's bitch?"

"Okay." Hermione said coming in-between them. "We're going to study in the library. Come on, Miles." Hermione said pulling him away.

Draco was ready to murder Miles. He always hated him.

Miles was a 7th year Slytherin along with Draco. He never believed Miles was cut out for Slytherin. Sure, he was a prick at times, but not enough to wear the crest of a serpent.

Lucius once told Draco all about the Matterhorn family. Miles' mother Celeste was murdered right in front of the then; eight year old boy. The killer was Miles' father. It was a shock to everyone when Mr. Matterhorn then started doing favors for the dark side. Eventually Miles was hauled into doing some nasty work for his father even though he objected.

Then one day, Mr. Matterhorn disappeared leaving Miles completely alone. At the age of 11, he was sent to live with his horrid aunt; on his father's side, until the day he received his Hogwarts letter. With both his parents being in Gryffindor, everyone assumed Miles would have the same fate. But, after his father snapped…everything became unclear for the boy. He believed that his father was cursed or under a trance. Everything changed right before him and the next thing he realized, the sorting hat had called out "Slytherin!"

Miles himself didn't understand it, but once you saw death and starting contributing to it, it was pretty much clear that being a saint was out of the picture.

Now, Draco's question was, what was Hermione doing with him?

**XOXO**

Later that night, Hermione was at dinner with Ginny. Talking about nothing in particular, she noticed Miles looking at her. He smiled at her and she returned the favor with her own and even a small wave.

Draco glared at the transaction from where he was sitting at the Slytherin table.

"You okay?" Blaise asked him.

"I'm fine." Draco grumbled before he went back to eating.

"What was that?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"What?" she asked confused.

"That smile and wave I just saw." Ginny gave her friend a knowing look.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Ginny pointed at her. "You're blushing." she said quietly.

"Who's blushing?" Harry asked coming to sit next to them.

"Hermione." Ginny replied before kissing Harry on the cheek.

"What for?" Ron asked taking a seat across the table from his three friends.

"I think Hermione's got a crush on Miles Matterhorn." Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione glared at her friend.

"Ginny, I do not."

"He's a Slytherin, Hermione." Ron said defensively. "You can't date a Slytherin."

"I'm not dating anyone, Ron. You guys are getting crazed over nothing." she said to them. "Now, can we please drop it?"

"You know what?" Ginny asked. "I heard Terrence Lock might get kicked off the Slytherin Quidditch team for jinxing that first year Hufflepuff after the game the other night."

"That poor kid is going to be scarred for life." Ron said as he shoved a chicken wing in his mouth. Talking with his mouth full, he added "Not to mention, he's scared to death to walk to class now, afraid it's going to happen again."

"Yeah, I heard all about that." Hermione said. "Some Slytherin are so despicable"

"Anyway, you should talk Miles into trying out for the Keeper position." Ginny suggested.

"Ginny, who's team are you on?" Ron asked.

"Calm down." she said. "I obviously cheer for Gryffindor, my boyfriend being seeker and captain and all." she said grabbing Harry's hand.

Ron rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"You know, Gin." Hermione said glancing at Miles. "That isn't such a bad idea."

**XOXO**

After dinner, Draco came swaggering through the Slytherin portrait hole. He spotted who he was looking for and strode over to him.

"Oh, so you do know how to read." Draco said ripping the book from his hands and slamming it down on the table.

"Problem?" Miles asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing with her?" Draco asked in hushed tones. The two-second year Slytherin's who were watching them instantly left when Draco glared at them.

"What?" Miles asked confused.

"Granger. What are you doing with Granger?"

"Nothing." he said giving Draco a weird look. "She's just helping me study."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is."

"That is all that it is." he said standing up, grabbing his book. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't."

"Yeah, I really see that."

"I don't like seeing your face when I walk into my common room."

"Feelings mutual. I'll let you let yourself out." he said starting to walk away.

"You're not a Slytherin." Draco yelled trying to offend him.

"I never said I was." Miles retaliated, never turning around. But then he stopped and turned his head. "Wait a minute, are you jealous that I'm spending time with her?" he asked letting a small smirk play on his lips.

"You're kidding right?" Draco asked un-amused.

"We have Charms together with her." he said walking back over to Draco. "You stared at her all class. I saw you."

"No, I wasn't."

"Fine, deny it all you want." he said amused. "Everyone has a tell, Malfoy." Draco looked at Miles annoyed. "Just maybe yours is a little more obvious than you wish it was." Backing up slowly, Miles smirked at him. "Either way…looks like we both want the damsel. I'll see you at the end." Making a clicking sound, Miles pointed at Draco before swiftly turning on his heel and going up to the dorm; two steps at a time.

If Miles wanted a competition, Draco would give him one. But…wait. This was for Hermione. He was fighting to win Hermione. What did this mean?

_It means I'm fucking mad._

**A/N-Review time! I love all of you readers. I wish I could kidnap you all and lock you in a cage in my basement. But, not for creepy purposes. For inspiration! Review, review, review!**


	4. All in Good Time

Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews! I deeply appreciate them all!

**All in Good Time**

Chapter 4

_Let's get something straight here. I do not fancy Granger! No bloody way. How dare Matterhorn accuse me of something so ridiculous? He must be thicker than I thought. "Looks like we both want the damsel." Pshh. I mean honestly, what does he see in her? She talks too much, she thinks she knows everything; she's a "do gooder". I mean you can't actually take her out in public anywhere. _

_Yeah, okay maybe she can pull off a nice tight pair of jeans, but that's not nearly enough to have men banging down the door. Especially if it's me. Now, stick her in that Slytherin nighty again and we have a different story. Mmm…No! No! Stop! _

Malfoy threw the covers off his body and stood up stretching. He had Quidditch practice that morning and thought it would be a good distraction.

Since it was 4:30am, Draco headed into the little kitchenette area their dormitory had. He strode out in his boxers and stood in the dark as he got himself a glass of water.

_Whether or not I want Granger, if Miles wants a competition, I'll give him one. Never underestimate a Malfoy. _

He heard someone clear their throat subtly behind him and he choked on the water as he turned around.

"Sorry." Hermione said covering her eyes. The moonlight coming in through the window gave Hermione just enough light to see Draco…wearing less than usual.

"Why are you up?" he asked trying to resolve from choking.

"Same as you. Thirsty." she said still covering her eyes. Draco rolled his eyes at her and grabbed her wrist lightly, pulling it away from her face. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted the other hand down. Draco faced the sink, giving her a nice look at his back. A little taken aback by the view, Hermione contemplated just going back to her room.

"I thought you were thirsty." Draco said.

"Right. Yes." Hermione said slowly going to retrieve a glass.

Standing their awkwardly in the silence, Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No." Draco said dumping the rest of his glass out.

"Why do you have such a problem with Miles?" Hermione asked ignoring his response. "He's in Slytherin like you and you both…have similar lives…so I don't see why you hate each other."

"Similar lives, meaning?" Draco asked looking at her.

She looked away to answer his question.

"I just mean with the whole having a…death eater…as a parent...thing."

"Granger, drop it." he said slamming his glass down on the counter. "I am nothing like Miles and Miles is nothing like me. He's the last person I would ever want to be compared to. And we've been over this before. I told you not to bring up my father ever again."

Hermione looked at him strangely.

"I never brought up your father before." she said carefully.

"Yeah you did. When I was asleep on the sofa and you came in the portrait hole screaming at me…"

She looked at him with the same weird expression.

"We yelled at each other." he said trying to make her remember. "You told me I was just like Lucius and then we…" Draco finally put two in two together. "We…" That crazy dream came rushing back to him. The intensity of that kiss he shared with her, but didn't really share with her.

"We?" she was so confused.

"Never mind." he said looking away. He couldn't believe how he had gotten real life confused with fantasy.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

This was impossible. He almost gave away his most valuable secret.

"I'm fine." he snapped.

"Okay." she said setting her glass down. She knew she had pinched a nerve.

Heading back to her room, Draco called after her.

"Granger!" Turning around, she wondered why she bothered with him anymore. "Stay away from Miles." he said.

"And why would I do that?"

"He's not as marvelous as you think he is."

"You mean nice…smart…and funny?" she asked sarcastically. Draco nodded with a small smirk. "Forgive me for not spending time with someone more like you, Draco."

"Fine." he said raising his hands in the air. "Warm by the fire, but don't dance in the flame, Granger." he said turning back around.

"What does that even mean?" Hermione asked utterly perplexed. "You're trying to tell me to stay away from Miles…because?" she asked.

Draco just smiled before wandering over to the giant bathroom that he shared with Hermione.

"It'd be the wisest thing you've ever done." he said before going into the bathroom and closing the door. On the other side, Draco kept in a loud laugh.

_That should keep Granger away from Miles long enough strategize my own plan._

The heads bathroom was quite larger than that of the Prefect's. So, climbing into the large bath; for a change, Draco thought about what was going to happen from there on out.

_Apparently, this whole Granger thing isn't going to dissolve on its own. So…maybe, if I use the whole situation to my advantage…good things could come from it. _

Hermione was laying in bed by now, pondering what Draco had just said to her. Why would he tell her to stay away from Miles? Why had he talked about an event that never happened between her and him? She just…didn't understand.

_It's probably nothing. He's just trying to scare me because he gets pleasure from it. Not to mention, if Miles was "bad", why would Draco care to tell me? Being a reformed deatheater doesn't make you a saint. Just ignore him. It's not like I'm doing anything bad with Miles. I mean we're just studying. Not to mention…all this studying was starting to be a good distraction from thoughts of Ron._

Draco was the first one up in the air. Flying around, the crisp, cool, morning air was a nice wakeup.

He spotted Snape walking out onto the pitch and flew down to the ground.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape said un-cheerfully.

"Yes, Sir." Landing, Draco could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"As of yesterday night, your Keeper, Mr. Lock has been suspended of all Quidditch and school related privileges."

The entire Slytherin Quidditch team groaned at hearing the news.

"I strongly suggest finding a new Keeper before the next match." Snape said.

"But, Sir! Where are we going to find a new Keeper by then?" Draco demanded.

"Fear not, Mr. Malfoy. I've taken the liberty of finding a suitable player for you."

Looking over Snape's shoulder, he could not believe it!

"Mr. Matterhorn gave me the impression that he is quite the goal keeper."

"You've got to be kidding, Professor!" Malfoy said. "Matterhorn doesn't have nearly the skills that a Keeper needs."

"Oh, is that a serious accusation Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. "Because to me it looks like the Slytherin House; _my house_, is down a player. That is an automatic disqualification which means zero points, which means zero chances at winning The House Cup. Are you following Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked raising his voice the longer he talked.

"Yes, Professor." Draco obeyed.

"Matterhorn!" Snape yelled pointing beside himself. Miles came walking over with a triumphant smile.

"Malfoy." Miles said mockingly before flashing a charming smile.

Draco glared and mumbled his name in return.

"Let's get on with it then." Draco said bitterly before kicking off the ground.

One of the beaters threw Miles a broom and he kicked off in the air after Draco.

Getting situated in front of the hoops, Miles waited for the throw. Draco narrowed his eyes at Miles before flying straight at him, throwing the quaffle with force. Tactfully, Miles hit the quaffle with the back of his broom, causing it to fly back in Draco's direction.

Catching it in his hands, Draco went for it again. This time, he flew in misleadingly. He looked as though he was about to throw it in the center hoop, but smacked it with the back of his broom towards the right side hoop.

Instinctively, Miles stopped it at the drop of a hat. Draco was infuriated at the site. This seemed to go on and on the longer the two did this. Draco unable to get one single goal in.

"I guess we're safe to assume Mr. Matterhorn's made the team?" Snape asked mockingly.

Draco didn't say a word as he trudged to the changing area.

**XOXO**

Heading to the library with Ginny, Hermione laughed at something her friend said. Ginny had a sense of humor like her brothers, but it was on a subtler, more mature range.

Laughing at her comment, Hermione accidentally bumped into Draco who was going the opposite direction, with his gang of friends.

"Watch it, Granger!" he yelled turning around.

"It was an accident, Malfoy. Get over yourself." she said turning her head, but continuing to walk away. Draco looked at his friends quickly and smirked. "Granger!" he yelled. She stopped and looked at him. "Tell Matterhorn being on the team doesn't make him any better than he was."

Hermione paused as Draco and his friends laughed.

"I will." she replied. "Make sure you remind yourself of that too, Draco. Getting an even bigger head at this point in your life would make you look unbalanced." Ginny laughed at her comment; making Draco feel embarrassed in front of his own friends.

"Mudblood!" one of them called her.

"Don't listen to them." Ginny told her. "Pureblood doesn't gurantee their own blood is taint free."

Ignoring the slight sting of the word they called her, Hermione continued on as far away from Draco as she could get.

Studying in the library was a nice relief. Ginny had snuck off from Hermione to meet Harry somewhere in the stacks and Hermione was kind of thankful to be able to have the alone time she needed.

"What do I owe the pleasure this time?" Hermione asked looking in her book. She could see the silhouette of Draco's body as he pretended to look for a book in front of her.

"Well for one." he said turning to her. "I really think that someone should have taught you some manners." he walked over to her table and out his hands down on the table angrily. "Like how to properly talk to a Malfoy." he said. "Insulting me in front of my friends was entirely reason enough for me to make your living a bloody living hell."

"I'm already living in the same dorm as you. How can life get any more hellish?" she asked looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"Well I could curse you into oblivion." he threatened.

"You mean with your wand?" she suddenly held up Draco Malfoy's one and only wand.

"Thief!" he yelled.

"Next time you walk down the hall and bump into people, then continue to yell and insult them…make sure your wand actually stays somewhere on your being." she said. "Or else, Harry, Ron and I would have no problem using your stick as a resource when making S'mores."

He quickly snatched the wand from her grasp and held it protectively like a child.

"Don't ever touch my wand again." he said.

"That's what he said." Miles said walking down the aisle. "Whoever he is…man he's got quite the dirty mind."

"Hi, Miles." Hermione said blushing lightly. Draco noticed and felt disgusted instantly. Looking at Miles, he truly wondered what planet he was on and how the other guy in the room was getting the attention of the girl. Nothing made sense anymore. "Congratulations on making the team. I knew you could do it."

"I owe thanks to Draco here." he said patting Draco on the back hard.

"If you touch me again, I will rip every single limb from your body." Draco said threateningly to Miles.

Getting the message, Matterhorn instantly stopped and sat down at the table near Hermione.

"Malfoy, we actually need to study for our potions essay." Hermione said.

"Yeah and we need all the alone time we can get." Miles said throwing Draco obnoxious eyes as he taunted him.

Draco was pissed because Miles already had the advantage over him. He was on Hermione's good side already. This put him behind in the running. But…Draco and her had to patrol the castle later that night. Although Miles got to see Hermione a lot in the day, Draco would get to see her at night; alone as they patrolled…the lakeside…on a full moon together.

Yes. This is what he needed. He would have to play the classic romantic approach to get her attention.

"You two have fun." Draco said with a smirk before turning away and walking down the aisle with perseverance.

Miles was very suspicious of Draco. He knew Malfoy's specifically were known for their cunning and mysterious ways, but he never put it up to the challenge…

Until now.

**XOXO**

"Guess who's got a date in Hogsmeade on Saturday." Ginny said taking a seat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Who?" Ron asked

"Hermione." Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny! I told you not to say anything!" Hermione said embarrassed.

"With who?" Ron demanded.

"Miles Matterhorn." Ginny said.

Hermione threw her friend daggers that Ginny just brushed off.

"You can't go out with Miles Matterhorn." Ron said unhappily.

"She can go out with whoever she wants, Ron." Ginny said reaching for a piece of buttered bread.

"Hermione, how many times do we have to tell you that Slytherins…are…bad." Ron said.

"Not all of them!" Hermione defended.

"Come on. Harry agrees with me, don't you Harry?" Ron asked looking at him.

Harry didn't want to get in the middle of this dispute. He put his hands in the air and dodged the question.

"See Ron?" Ginny asked. "You're the only one who seems to think that Hermione going out with Miles is a bad idea."

Not true, entirely.

Over at Slytherin table, Draco was severely angered by this recent development.

"Guess you're a little late to the finish line there, Draco." Miles had said to him earlier, but he hadn't fully known what he meant until he heard the little redhead going on about it to a few other Gryffindors. He always thought she had a big mouth. I guess he was right.

"Draco, you okay?" Blaise asked looking over at his friend.

"I'm fine." Draco said stabbing the table with his fork as he glared at Miles.

"Want me to curse him?" Blaise asked wickedly.

"No." Draco said. "I'll deal with him. Just give it time." he said before smirking. "All in good time, Blaise. All in good time."

**A/N-What do you think Draco has up his sleeve? Hmm... Leave your thoughts in the reviews! Thank you all so much!**


	5. Just Like Everything Else

**Just Like Everything Else**

Chapter 5

_Things are getting worse. I'm dreaming about Granger while I'm AWAKE! I did not sign up for this kind of torture. I mean there I was, sitting in Charms with her and…Matterhorn. Disgusting. Anyway, next thing I knew, it was dark and we were patrolling the castle. Out of nowhere, she pushed me into a broom cupboard forcefully and completely took full advantage of me like a raving lunatic. _

_Things were absolutely mad. I found myself so distraught over the situation, I couldn't push her away. I was the victim in my own daydream. But of course things were ruined when she muttered Matterhorn's name into my ear. I was so repulsed I nearly fell out of my chair._

_After the dream, I felt even more motivated to kick his arse. _

**XOXO**

"Are you ready yet?" Hermione asked Draco as he came out of his room.

"I was born ready." he replied with a smirk.

"Great." she replied sarcastically. "Listen, if you don't want to patrol tonight, Miles said he would with me."

"Miles isn't Head Boy. I am." Draco said defensively.

"Yeah, but unlike you, Miles actually wants to patrol the castle with me."

"Who said I didn't?" he asked.

"Who said you did?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Listen, I'm Head Boy and you're Head Girl. We do this together. You and I, no one else."

"Okay." she said surprised by his tone of interest.

Leaving the dorm, Draco and Hermione walked in silence. Draco wasn't positive what he was actually trying to get out of her tonight. He didn't know if she would be a total nagging hag to him or if she would surprise him like she did sometimes. He just had to deal the hand he was dealt and play to his strengths. If all else failed…

Cheat!

"You know, you could do better than Matterhorn." were the first lines Draco could muster up in his over packed brain.

"I don't think that topic is any of your concern." she replied crossing her arms uncomfortably.

"It was a compliment, Granger."

"Oh, was it? I guess I missed it behind the insult towards Miles."

"Don't get so testy." he said. "I was trying to be nice."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Nice?…To me?" she looked disbelieving. "Why would you ever want to try and be nice to me?"

Draco looked offended.

"Are you saying I am incapable of being nice?"

Hermione pretended to think before flatly stating…

"Yes."

"Well, you're wrong." he said. "I can be as nice as I want to be. Usually I have no reason to be because I'm surrounded by insipid individuals."

"Insipid or not, you don't have to be mean to everybody you meet. If you are, then nobody will have respect for you."

"Wrong. My house elves respect me. The manor staff respect me."

"They don't respect you. They're scared of you." she said gently to him. For once in a long while, Draco felt the pang of guilt. She was right.

"I was taught fear is the best way to show people you're in charge." he said coldly.

"Well, it's not." she replied. "You'd be surprised how many bees you'd attract with honey instead of vinegar." Turning away from him, Draco had the urge to just grab and kiss her. But, he knew she probably wouldn't react positively to that.

He needed to be subtle and romantic. He knew that she was probably into sappy, girly stuff like that.

Rolling his eyes, he followed behind her.

The two walked into the Great Hall and Hermione looked up at the sky. It was bewitched to look like a meteor shower. Her eyes lit up and she smiled at the scene.

Making sure all was well, the two headed down into the dungeons.

"So…" Draco said out of nowhere. "Hogsmeade then."

"What?" she asked uncertain.

"Hogsmeade. Matterhorn and you, together in Hogsmeade."

"We're not going to talk about this again, are we?" Hermione asked.

"Why won't you listen to me when I tell you to stay away from him?"

She stopped and turned around to look at him stunned at his choice of topics.

"Well for one, you're not the boss of me. Two, just because you don't like him doesn't mean everyone else has the same opinion. And three, why won't you just drop the whole thing? You shouldn't care about the things I do and the people I do them with."

"I don't care." Draco said defensively.

"Great! Then drop it."

"Fine." he said.

"Thank you." Turning around, Hermione blew an exasperated breath out.

A few seconds went by before Draco ignored her request and started bugging her again.

"What exactly do you two plan to do in Hogsmeade?" he asked rudely. "Matterhorn's more of a simpleton, so I wouldn't recommend taking him anywhere where the concentration level is higher than a two."

"That's it!" Hermione yelled turning around.

Being around Draco sometimes was harder than telling a child they couldn't pick out a candy; in the world's largest candy factory.

"Malfoy I told you, stay out of my business! Don't talk about Miles, don't talk about our date in Hogsmeade this weekend and for the last time, stay away from me before I curse you!" she said ominously.

This pissed Draco off quite a bit and his childlike smirk turned into an aggravated sneer.

"Sod off, Granger. How could anyone ever love you? That's the question of the century." he said coldly. Draco's eyes pierced her own menacingly before he turned on his heel and left the dungeons in a rage.

That insult hurt Hermione far more than realized. The second she couldn't see his body anymore, she tried to contain herself before the tears started to roll. She felt horrible inside. Within seconds, her cheeks were stained and her eyes were red. Her chest felt like a heavy weight had been put atop it.

Her mind kept repeating his comment until she asked herself it.

"How could anyone ever love you?" she asked quietly. Vacating from her Head's duties, Hermione needed to get out of the trap she felt she was in. She couldn't go back to her dorm for obvious reasons and she didn't want to deal with her friends at the moment. There was only one place she wanted to go. Only one place where she always managed to clear her head.

Leaving the castle, Hermione wandered down to the lake. Conjuring up a blanket, she sat beside the lake with her knees pulled in. With the moon as her only company, she was free to cry until she had no more tears left inside.

Up in the Head's dorm, one Draco Malfoy felt anger and regret. It was too late to take those words back. It was too late for everything. He had lost her just by being himself.

Maybe it was better that way.

**XOXO**

Waking up the next morning for Quidditch practice, Draco walked into the common room. It was empty and quiet. He hadn't heard Hermione come in last night. She must have been really quiet.

Very quiet in fact, considering he was up all night trying to get to sleep, but unable to. After his shower, he looked at the clock and it was only 4:52am. He managed to take only a five minute shower.

Walking back to his room, Draco was tempted to sneak a quick peak to see if Hermione had actually come back to the dorm. Slowly opening the door, he was surprised to see her bed neatly made with no sign of her ever returning to it.

_Maybe she's sleeping in Gryffindor Tower. Why do I even care? I don't. I don't care if she ever comes back. _

Returning to his room, Draco finished getting ready before heading down to the pitch.

**XOXO**

Hermione slowly stretched out on the blanket she had fallen asleep on. Slowly realizing where she was, she rubbed her eyes and took in the beautiful sunrise. She didn't mean to stay out all night. She just had no desire to return to the dorm to her roommate's arrogant face.

Even now, Hermione didn't have the energy to do anything but sit by the water. Thank goodness she had a free period in the morning. She didn't want to do anything but rest her mind.

She knew she was probably being a little too sensitive over the whole situation, but nonetheless…Draco's words hurt. Sometimes words sliced deeper than knives and swords.

Later that morning, Draco headed to class not yet seeing a glimpse of Hermione. He didn't know it, but the pressure that was building in his chest was worry.

"Potter, where's Granger?" he asked Harry as the two passed in the hall.

"Haven't seen her since dinner." he replied. "But if you see her before us, tell her Ron and I are looking for her."

"I will…not." Draco said walking away hurriedly.

Heading to the library to see if that's where she was, Draco bumped into Ginny who was leaving with a friend from Hufflepuff.

"Watch it, Malfoy." Ginny said annoyed.

"Weasley, where's Granger?" he asked.

"Haven't a clue. We're all getting a little worried." she answered. "No one's seen her since dinner." _Great. _"Weren't you supposed to patrol with her last night?"

"I did." he replied feeling like he was being accused for a crime. "But, she never came back to our dorm." he said.

"That's not like Hermione." Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Did you do something to her?"

"No." Draco said cautiously, hiding it well.

_When I get my hands around Granger, I'm going to strangle her for causing such an uproar. _

Hermione stood up, finally ready to deal with the rest of the world. She grabbed the blanket and folded it up neatly. Wiping her pants off, she took one last look at the water.

"Granger!"

Hermione shut her eyes and embraced herself for the impact of having to deal with her roommate and now her arch nemesis; figuratively speaking.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how annoying all of your friends have been? Asking me where you've been." he said sauntering down the hill, over to her.

"Draco, it'd be best for you to walk away." she replied not looking at him.

"You stayed out all night, skipped breakfast, class and now you're giving _me_ orders?" he asked un-amused.

"I fell asleep out here. Forgive me for not wanting to see your face after your kind words last night. I skipped breakfast because I wasn't hungry and I had a free period this morning." she said turning her neck to look at him. "And I'm not giving you orders. I'm recommending you leave before I accidentally do something I'm going to regret for the rest of my life." she said looking down at the water.

"You are being so dramatic." he said. "Words are just words."

A fire lit in Hermione's eyes and she felt all the emotions of last night come rushing back to her. She quickly turned and faced him, eyes glassy, uneven breathing.

"Words are never just words!" she yelled. "Do you have any idea how badly it hurt when you told me no one could ever love me?" she asked letting her emotions get the better of her. She felt the lump in her throat starting to come back and it was getting hard to speak. "Obviously, you don't care about the effect of what you say to other people!" A single tear slowly tolled down her face. "How badly it hurts them inside to know that what they said is true?"

Draco didn't know that she asked herself that question deep down everyday. Hermione quickly wiped her tears away and tried to pull herself together.

"I know I'm not the prettiest or funniest or richest person in the world. I know I have muggle parents and sure, my blood is still tainted by that fact. But I don't care about any of that stuff. I have the best friends in the whole world and they like me for me." she said taking a few steps towards him. "And being a friend to them is enough for me to live a live worth living. So, if you've come down here to make me feel bad for something else, save it. I'm done feeling sorry for myself."

Draco never saw this side of Hermione before. She was pouring everything out right in front of him. He felt intimidated by her. He felt like a horrible person for making her cry even though it wasn't the first time he'd done it. But mostly, he was impressed by her. Her ability to stand up to him, _him_. She was usually the only one who had the courage to.

Hermione stood there, self-consciously because Draco didn't laugh, smirk, speak or roll his eyes at her. He just stood there looking right at her, his face unreadable.

"Okay, you not saying anything is actually making this worse." she said shaking her head embarrassed. She needed to get out of there now. So grabbing her blanket, she strode past Malfoy; who currently wasn't in control of his actions. Right as she passed him, he knew he was going to quickly regret what he was about to do.

"Wait." he said pulling on her arm quickly. A flash of surprise flickered in both their eyes before Draco pulled her body into his, connecting his lips with her own in a sudden, spine tingling kiss.

The sudden connection was almost impossible to even contemplate. A rush of excitement rushed through each of them at the thought of doing such a taboo and crazy thing. All of a sudden, it started pouring rain. The sound of crackling thunder pulled the two out of their stupor.

Hermione quickly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were large as they connected with Draco's incredulous expression of awe.

Neither had anything to say. There were no words for just happened. Zero words.

Hermione's heart was beating a million beats a second. Believe it or not her heart was beating even slower than Draco's.

He could see the confusion written all over her face and wasn't surprised when she back up a few steps and turned around, running away from the scene of the crime.

_What did I do? _Draco asked in his mind. _"Why did I do that?"_

Hermione ran into her common room as her mind filled with a million different questions. With her heart nearly falling out of her chest, she got ready for her first class of the day. How was she supposed to deal with Draco now? This added an entirely new problem to their long list of unsorted problems. She wouldn't know how to act around him now. She was too nervous thinking about his own reaction to their kiss.

_But, then again, he was the one who kissed me. So really, this is all his fault. Just like everything else._

**A/N-Peanut Butter, Review Time. Peanut Butter, Review Time! 1, 2, 3 Go!**


	6. Update! Please Read

A/N-

Hey Guys! Happy Holidays! This is just an update to tell you where I've been for the past few weeks. My laptop pretty much crashed and it won't turn on because the battery is fried. Anyway, my next chapter was on that computer and until I get it fixed, I'm on my home computer. So, I'm gonna quickly try and retype that chapter from memory and hope that you guys still like me after that. Haha. Anyway, it'll be roughly about 2 days or so until that's posted. Can you hold out that long? I'm sorry for the delay.

Thanks!

~SweetAngelofMusic


End file.
